


Hundreds of Stories

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Hamilton AUs [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Alexander lost a bet, Cab Driver AU, M/M, Thomas is a cab driver, and he thinks Thomas is really hot, there are pandas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Alexander has stupid friends (or maybe he's the dumb one) but he meets a very attractive cab driver, so it ends up being perfectly okay with him.





	Hundreds of Stories

When he first moved to New York City, Alexander Hamilton wasn't expecting life to be normal. Normal wasn't a word New Yorkers understood. So, he prepared for not normal. He just didn't prepare for what actually happened - his dumb fucking friends. Why did he know them, he wondered to himself constantly. Why were they even still friends? They were a bunch of assholes, that was what they were. Assholes with terrible taste in jokes.

"Fucking Maria," he muttered under his breath. "Fucking Angelica. Stupid... Why'd they even have this..." Alexander wrinkled his nose as he finally exited the bar. It had officially closed down, but Angelica was inside waiting for Peggy to close down. Alexander, on the other hand, was out of there as soon as he possibly could be. He finally removed the giant fake panda head, tucking it under his arm and sighing loudly again. He had to return this. And he had to wash it first... He looked down at the front of the costume which was stained with red wine, because of course it had to be red wine. He shook his head again. Whatever. He had to own up to punishment.

Alexander stepped to the curb, raising his hand to hail a cab. Luckily, someone stopped. He wasn't sure anyone would because he must look very suspicious and very creepy. A guy on a New York street corner at 3am in a panda costume stained with what could either be blood or wine. But a car pulled up and stopped in front of him. Alexander was about to step inside with the driver rose from his seat, leaning against the roof of the cab. And holy shit, that man was flawless. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His hair seemed to take up more space than was physically possible. And his upper arms... Holy shit. Holy shit, they were fine. He could make out the muscles from under his white, short-sleeved button-up. His eyes were hidden from view by a pair of sunglasses. Usually Alexander thought people who wore sunglasses at night were douchebags, but this guy was so attravfuv he made it work.

"What the fuck?" Tall, Dark, and Handsome asked. "What the fuck is..." He waved his hand in Alexander's general direction. "This whole thing?" Alexander shrugged. His brain had sparked and all but stopped functioning. "Panda costume," he said finally. "It's... It's not blood. It's wine. I swear, it's wine." The cab driver shrugged. "Get in," he said. "It's not like I got anything better to do."

Alexander got in the back of the cab, and his driver slipped back into the front. He seemed impossibly tall, too big for the front seat. But somehow, he defied the laws of physics and actually fit. "Where ya goin'?" he asked. Even his accent made Alexander swoon. It was an odd combination of a Southern accent and a New York one that shouldn't have worked but did. "Uh..." Alexander blinked. "The closest 24 hour laundromat?"

His cab driver shrugged. "Alright, man," he said. He adjusted his sunglasses and pulled out onto the road. It didn't take long before they were approaching the laundromat. "How much do I owe you?" Alexander asked, patting the sides of the costume trying to remember which pocket he put his wallet in. "Nothing," he said. "Just tell me why you're hailing a cab at 3am wearing a wine-stained panda costume and we'll call it even." Alexander laughed. "Sure," he said. "I'll bite. Come in with me?" Tall, Dark, and Handsome nodded, climbing out of the cab after shoving the keys in his pocket. He locked his cab before he held the door open for Alexander.

Tall, Dark, and Handsome made himself comfortable lensing against one of the washing machines. Alexander dropped the head on top of the one he planned on using. "Are you familiar with Barracuda?" he asked. The cab driver considered this for a few moments before he answered. "The gay karaoke bar? The one I picked you up outside of?" Alexander nodded. "I happen to be good friends with the owner, Maria Lewis, and her girlfriend Angelica. So, I made the mistake of making a bet either them. My punishment was I had to sing kareoke in a panda costume before working the bar, still in the costume. I am not a bartender, so..." He gestured to the suit that he was stepping out of, suddenly thankful that he had clothes on under it. "Huh," Tall, Dark, and Handsome said. "Nice story."

Alexander shoved the costume in the washer, going about his work in the relative quiet for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned, closing the door. The cab driver shrugged. "Go for it, man," he said. "Why are you a cab driver?" Alexander asked. "In New York City, of all places. Why?"

Tall, Dark, and Handsoem took his sunglasses off and started cleaning them as he spoke. "Stories," he said. "So many people get into cabs every single day, you know? Every day. And all of those people have stories. I'm a writer, so I want to collect those stories. I want to tel the stories no one thinks are worth telling." Alexander's face stretched into a grin. He didn't know what he'd expected the man to say, but that was beautiful. He slipped his sunglasses on. "That's great," Alexander said honestly. "A writer, you said?"

"Yup," the cab driver said, popping the p. "Thomas Jefferson, at your service." Alexander's eyes instantly widened. "Holy fuck," he whispered. "You're Thomas Jefferson? The Thomas Jefferson? God, I've read everything you've ever written!" Thomas smiled wryly and shrugged. "Thanks," he said. "I've got money coming out of my ears so I just ask for stories."

Alexander's knees went weak. He was in a laundromat in his sweaty clothes washing a panda costume at 3am with the Thomas Jefferson! "I just... Holy fuck," he said again. Thomas Jefferson laughed. "You gave me a pretty good one," he said. "What's your name?"

"Alexander," he said finally. "I'm Alexander."

Thomas Jefferson never stopped taking payment in stories. But sometimes he would get a passenger who would ask for a story in return and he would tel them about pandas and laundromats and wine and how he met his husband.


End file.
